


Nasty Little Thoughts

by Night_Being



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friendship/Love, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troubled by his break up with Sakura, Naruto finds himself drunk during a summer festival. In his shameful state he is “saved” by Sasuke and with moral barriers down he decides to finally figure out what exactly do all the girls see in his arrogant teammate. Non-massacre fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Little Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this story to someone who asked me to write "coughSasuNarucough" story, so basically... this is for you, xLoveless19.

 

"I'm really sorry, Naruto. But it's just not working, I can't be with you like this." Her sad jade eyes tore a hole inside his chest.

"Why not? It's been hardly four months. How can you say that?" he tried to plead, but it was useless. He was worthless to her. "Come on Sakura, I'll treat you to your favorite food and then we can talk about it."

"We  _are_ talking about it! And it's not helping! Can't you see?" She threw her hands into the air.

"It's because of  _him_ , isn't it?!" his deep voice changed into a growl.

Seeing that he was readying himself for another comment, she interrupted him. "Stop it!" He didn't meant it, she knew, but it hurt her nevertheless. "Sasuke has nothing to do with this."

He was out of words, not able to accept the fact that he could actually fail in making her happy. "Well then why?"

"I just…" She wished that nothing like this ever happened. When she gave him the chance to date her, she deeply hoped that love  **is**  something that could bloom in time, that she would learn how to love him, eventually. It shattered her heart into pieces to see him suffer, however, lying to him every day was even worse. It was the hardest sentence in her whole life. "I don't love you, Naruto."

She could almost see the exact moment his soul fell apart. Not trying to stop her tears she shamefully dropped her eyes to the dirty ground. "I'm sorry," she added, silently.

* * *

 

It took a few weeks before Shikamaru and Choji finally got him out of his apartment to enjoy the summer festival at least a little. Sasuke tried it too, but with that blank look they now shared, he just ended up staring at him, not able to find the right words to soothe his friend. Then he left with an unusually worried sigh. Naruto didn't care, it hurt too much. He couldn't grasp the fact that someone whom he loved so dearly and for so long wasn't able to love him back, even though he tried so hard, over and over again.

There was no point, he couldn't make Sakura happy and deep inside he already suspected why. It was definitely not Sasuke's fault, because everybody knew that Sakura grew out of her first love a long time ago. Probably around the time when Sasuke's fan girls established a club, and she realized that the insanity over him went too far.

Fireworks erupted in the night sky and Naruto leaned onto a cold stone wall in an attempt to cool his dizzy head. He had left his friends Choji and Shikamaru a while ago, then bumped into Kakashi on the way home and suddenly found himself in a place where usually only the adults went. Too much sake and a few soothing words from his sensei was enough to make his pain more bearable and his mind pleasantly clouded by alcohol. Just a little. Alright maybe a little more.

The sound of footsteps made him quickly straighten, but the sudden movement spun his world around like a carousel.

Naruto slowly moved his blurry eyes on the calm figure standing in the shadow of a high building. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Your fairy god mother, asshole. Who do you think?" The deep voice of his teammate sounded extremely annoyed, like always.

Naruto let the guard drop again and leaned his head back on the cold wall. Staring into the depth of night sky was making his drunk state less confusing. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hiding," was the plain answer.

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. Sasuke, hiding? From what could someone like him be hiding?

Sasuke sighed, already knowing that it was going to earn him some more mocking comments from his blond teammate, then explained. "Those annoying chicks are chasing me."

 _"…again,_ " Sasuke added bitterly.

Irony in Naruto's voice was hard to miss. "I wonder why that is," he commented.

Sasuke pierced him with an irritated stare. "How should I know?" Really? How? He never gave a sign that he would like to date someone.  _Ever!_  Especially not a girl.

"Oh, come on! You're being chased by girls since the academy! Just pick one already," Naruto teased him with a drunken grin.

Silence.

"What? You're not into girls? What then, boys?"

Silence, again.

"Little fluffy animals?"

Deadly silence. Then Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just shut up, already."

"Yeah, I should have known. Great Sasuke Uchiha! The one who can have every girl in this town," Naruto's drunk voice rose with every other word, "decides he's too good to be with  _anyone_!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke panicked. The flock of girls was dangerously close. His keen ears could already hear them chattering.

In one second Naruto was deeply inhaling to shout more sarcastic comments in the air and in the other a warm palm firmly slapped his mouth and the body of his teammate pinned him on the wall. He hazily saw Sasuke's black eyes warning him from another attempt to make a sound. A group of Sasuke's fan girls walked by, missing the two boys glued to each other in a shadow of a high building.

 _What the hell do they see in him?_  Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to catch Sasuke's features in the gloomy night. He never considered his friend to be any different from him or Shikamaru or any other boy for that matter. So  _what_  was in him that had every girl in town drawn to him like a shark to fresh blood? He was kind of handsome, but not really unusually. Naruto would say that Neji or Kiba were also quite alright and they didn't have a crowd of hungry blushing girls under their widows. And moreover, Sasuke treated every girl like a pest, so  _why_  then?

He spied as Sasuke's eyes cautiously observed the "enemy" and waite for them to get a safe distance away. The blond secretly inhaled Sasuke's fragrance, although his scent was a little muffled by the alcohol, he could faintly catch the strange smell of his cologne. Since when did Sasuke use those things anyway? But it was a nice aroma, no arguing about that, Naruto concluded.

Something very similar to pine trees. Maybe? Naruto wasn't entirely sure, but it somehow fitted well with the usual smell of Sasuke's skin. Which Naruto knew only from a close range combat, of course.

He was used to Sasuke being near him, but not for a very long time. It ordinarily took hardly a second before his teammate released him from the defeated grip in which Naruto sometimes ended up after a lost spare. However, this time it gradually started to bother him. They had never been in contact so tightly.

So  _what_  did they see in him?

Naruto had never been much of a thinker. Maybe it was the alcohol, or his own curiosity, or the sudden intimate feeling of Sasuke's warm flesh pushing him firmly to the stone wall. But when the palm from his mouth disappeared and the Uchiha promptly faced him, lips parted and prepared to call his blond friend a moron, Naruto stole the words from him with a hasty kiss.

Sasuke twitched. His widened eyes saw only Naruto's closed eyelids and frowned eyebrows. The contact was a little clumsy, unsure, but by every other second his lips were growing more confident. What the hell was that idiot thinking?!

Naruto didn't care about Sasuke's lack of response. It would actually creep him out if he returned the analyzing kiss. That was what he was doing, right? Figuring out what was so special about his always stoic friend that all the girls around desired him. So why his mouth was still glued to this black haired boy? And why had his stomach became so tingly?

The forearm pressing into his chest trembled and Naruto felt Sasuke slowly release the grip. His own hands just hung in the air. He suddenly felt weird, should he do something with them as well? How was it between guys? Do they hug in the same way as the other couples? Naruto felt a little lost.

Then Sasuke solved the confusing situation for both of them. "Hmpf – what are you doing?" He promptly withdrew from Naruto's reach and shot him a glare.

"Duh! And they say I'm the stupid one." The blond rolled his eyes and smirked. Enjoying the shock in Sasuke's face.

Uchiha rubbed his attacked lips with the back of his hand. "Why did you do that?" He pierced Naruto with a lethal stare.

"Dunno, I was curious… I guess," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke grimaced, tasting the leftover of Naruto's kiss in his mouth. Sake?! "You're drunk!"

The blond chuckled. "Of course I'm  _not_." He pushed his body off of the wall and with a wobbly pace proceeded to march back home.

Damn it. How come Sasuke didn't noticed that earlier? Well, except that funny walk there was actually no sign that his friend had been drinking since the sweet smell of sake was spreading everywhere and from everyone. But Naruto?

"Hey!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's elbow before he managed to make some more embarrassing moves. "You can't walk around like this." He pulled him back into the dark alley.

The blond was actually going to respond, but the unexpected movement made him lose the balance and if his sober friend hadn't caught him, he would end on the dusty ground. With a shocked yelp Naruto suddenly found himself with his back pressed into Sasuke's chest and two strong arms hooked under his armpits.

Sasuke huffed. "Asshole."

"Jerk! Let go of me." Naruto responded, snatched himself away from the other body and straightened as much as he could.

"Let's go, dobe! Someone will have to take care of you in the morning." Sasuke slapped the back of Naruto's neck and while squeezing his lean fingers around the nape he forcefully swung him to the direction of the Uchiha district.

"Whaat? I don't need anyone to take-" the rest of the sentence was cut by a street-lamp.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's forearm to get his tipsy course away from any other obstacles.

The young Uchiha began to slowly walk towards his home, with hands buried deep in his pockets, listening to the heavy steps of the drunk boy stumbling behind him, following his route.

"Dude, I think I'm bleeding."

Two cupped hands with a few drops of red moisture appeared in Sasuke's field of vision. Naruto had a tiny cut in his lip. What a baby.

Sasuke sighed with annoyance. "That's because you're an idiot," he uttered bluntly.

"Screw you! It's not funny." Naruto tried to punch Sasuke, but his fist was swiftly caught by Sasuke's palm.

" _Screw you!_  I'm just trying to help you!" Sasuke pushed his tipsy friend away and this time Naruto actually ended up heavily hitting the ground with his butt.

The blond threw a cranky look up to the standoffish face, then his features melted. "Sorry," he babbled in defeat and tilted his face away.

"You're hopeless," Sasuke hummed and offered Naruto a hand to help him stand up. "Let's go. You'll clean that later."

Naruto took the hand and straightened into a decent stance, then continued to track the steps of his friend.

The rest of the short journey was silent and Sasuke hoped that he would simply put the drunk idiot into a bed and then Naruto would finally leave him at peace. The Uchiha had no intention to be a victim of some weird identity crisis his dumb friend was currently going through.

Wait, victim _?_  That was rather an unusual word in connection to the almighty Uchiha. But Sasuke had just recently discovered his own interest in males and had no plans to let others know of his different orientation. Yet.

Not like it was anyone's business, anyway.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What about your parents? I really don't want to meet them, your dad is really scary… your mom is hot, though, so…" quick slap, "ouch, what was that for?"

"Take off your shoes, I don't want you to mess up everything," Sasuke ordered and ignored the pained wince in the blond's face along with his rude comment.

"Well,  _you're_  gonna be in trouble when we wake them," Naruto shrugged and once again followed Sasuke's lead.

Sasuke wasn't concerned with any member of his family catching them though, mainly because everybody was out of the town for the night. Itachi probably on some top secret ANBU mission and his parents took a weekend off in the near hot springs. They didn't like the fuss around festivals anyway.

Knowing the house like the back of his head Sasuke didn't bother with turning on the lights and while ignoring the thumping and swearing behind him, he took his time to go through the dark hallway, up the stairs and then slid the door of his room. He walked in first and this time turned on a small desk lamp.

"Take off your clothes, I'll give you something clean," with those words he opened the tall wardrobe and picked one black shirt with a small Uchiha emblem on the back.

Neither one of them considered the situation weird, they had been teammates for a long time; practically growing up with each other. None of them could count how many times they had been swimming in the river only in their underwear, or how many times they dried the rain soaked clothes when on a mission, without any spares.

"Man, I'm exhausted. I swear I'll never drink again." Naruto let his body heavily land into Sasuke's neatly made bed.

"Fuck off the bed, moron!" Sasuke called and promptly pulled on Naruto's lifeless hand, trying to force him out of his clean sheets. And failed. But at least made him change into sitting position.

A piece of black cloth landed in the blond's lap. "Thanks, but…" Naruto's voice trailed off and he threw a look of a lost puppy at his friend.

"What now?" Sasuke turned his irritated face to the blond. He was just about to leave to sleep in his brother's room and give Naruto some privacy, or maybe just run away from those blue eyes clouded with alcohol. Did he always like blue eyes? He had no idea.

Suddenly, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't go yet. Come on… Let's talk about girls. You have to tell me how you do it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" he asked, not really enjoying the image of 'talking about girls'.

Naruto began to mumble something while pulling his shirt over his head, but his incapable drunk arms got stuck.

"Shit!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed, then instinctively walked towards his retarded friend with the intention to help him. He didn't really think through the situation much, as well as he didn't anticipate Naruto's reaction to another pair of hands pulling the hem of his shirt.

"Dude!" With the blond's yelp and the swift fling of his body, they soon found themselves lying on top of each other. Naruto on his back, buried among the freshly washed sheets and Sasuke lying spread on his chest, both pair of arms still holding the shirt above Naruto's head.

After blinking a few times and focusing his tipsy eyes, the blond reacted first. "Your bed smells great." He smirked, voice unusually husky.

Sasuke didn't answer, but his irritated frown spoke for itself. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the explicit presence of his teammate, but that was just the thing he wanted to avoid. Exactly this situation. Because from what he knew, Naruto was still very much in love with Sakura, who was still very much a girl, unlike him.

But he apparently hesitated a little too long, startled by the tight contact. And the blond's smirk was gradually growing wider with every other second. Sasuke soon realized that it was probably because his frown was slowly replaced by a curious look, cautiously studying Naruto's lips.

"Come on, do it," the blond whispered, smiling.

Sasuke's eyes fired up, angrily meeting the heavenly blue stare full of amused sparkles. He twitched when the body under him slightly moved. Was Naruto really serious about this?

"Come on, it'll be fun," Naruto teased him once more.

Fun. It sure will be fun for him. But Sasuke had the suspicion that Naruto would back off sooner or later anyway.

Oh well. At least he would have some of that  _fun_  while it lasted. With that thought Sasuke hesitantly let his face drop and softly stroked the blond's lips with his own, testing their sensitivity and smearing the few drops of fresh blood from the cut over them. A tiny shudder of the chest under him revealed that Naruto indeed enjoyed the connection. So Sasuke simply stopped wavering and devoured his teammate in a tender kiss, savoring the insignificant metal taste of Naruto's blood. His knee found its way between Naruto's thighs, secretly forcing him to spread his legs and Sasuke could comfortably nest his lap in the tensed crotch. Naruto squirmed a little. Was it impatience that he suddenly felt from his friend?

Sasuke focused on the shirt and finished the job they started a few minutes ago. He tossed it away. The long gentle kiss was met with a mild moan drifting gradually from Naruto's mouth and blowing around Sasuke's face. Sasuke parted the kiss and smoothly rubbed their hips. Naruto's whole body jerked in response, but he didn't utter a word, probably too stunned by how much he actually liked the attention of his male friend. And from what Sasuke could tell and  _feel_ , it was already starting to be seen as well.

Satisfied hum resonated in Sasuke's chest and he returned his lips to explore other sensitive places on Naruto's body, starting with pecking his way down to his jaw and then up, so he could delicately nib his earlobe. Naruto sucked on his teeth and swallowed one lustful pant.

However, Sasuke wasn't the one to be fooled easily, so he increased the pressure of his lips and gently pulled, easily winning in that small competition and making his friend groan with undeniable desire.

"I've cleaned the blood for you," Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear and licked his lips.

First came a gasp, then a smiling whisper. "Thanks."

Sasuke lifted his head and returned to kissing his teammate, this time consuming Naruto in an unexpectedly hungry embrace. He pushed their growing erections closer, then used the situation when the blond's lips parted and slithered his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness of sake still lingering in Naruto's mouth.

There was no doubt that the Uchiha was using the situation, seducing his friend into doing something he had probably never even thought about. But he couldn't care less at this point and if Naruto was about to let him, Sasuke wasn't going to stop. Even if he was about to go all the way and actually have sex with his best friend. In which he secretly hoped.

Where in the hell had he learned how to kiss like this, Naruto mused. Was it the thing that every girl craved for? Did all of them knew about Sasuke's ability to steal your breath with his delicate lips? If the answer was yes, then Naruto had no doubts why they were chasing him on his every move. Because what he was experiencing here, in his clouded state, was something that… no, that couldn't be. Could it? That even with Sakura, he wasn't this excited and relaxed at the same time?

Naruto remembered how they both gave their virginity to each other after only few weeks of dating and they both were trying to do the best they could, but this… This was  _something_.

And by the way, how long had Sasuke been into guys?

The grip around his wrists made Naruto return back to reality. Back to his body which was still claimed by the skilled tongue rubbing around and dancing with his own. But then Sasuke withdrew and lured Naruto to explore the insides of his mouth instead. Naruto obeyed and hesitantly slipped his tongue into Sasuke's orifice, promptly learning that it was just a devious trick as Sasuke softly bit into the innocent flesh and then rounding his lips around, he sucked on it, forcing Naruto to produce a desperate moan.

Another triumphal " _hn_ " vibrated in his chest and Sasuke once again mildly bucked his hips, showing Naruto that they were both equally aroused.

The Uchiha parted the kiss. "You're melting like a girl," he hummed critically.

But Naruto didn't let his rival mock him. "And you smell like a girl," he grinned in response, happy with his retort.

"Ah, so that's why you've been sniffing me back there."

Sasuke didn't let the blond oppose him and muted his annoying babble with another needy kiss. By propping his elbows above Naruto's shoulders and grasping his wrists from below, Sasuke almost immobilized the gullible boy. The rocking of his hips was growing anxious. But it just wasn't enough. Sasuke needed more, he needed to go all the way. He lifted his head, interrupting the kiss once more.

Naruto felt the pure lust in his onyx depths burn a hole into his pants.

"How would you like me inside?" A vicious snarl made the blond widen his eyes with shock.

All he managed to do was to stutter two words. "W-what? H-how?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and leaned down to his ear. "Like in your  _ass_." He whispered slyly.

Naruto twitched and squirmed, trying to get out of the Uchiha's grasp. Sasuke's cunning smirk grew bigger. "Oh come on, it'll be  _fun_." He continued to hypnotize the terrified boy under him.

"Nah, I'll pass. Thanks though…"

What the hell was happening to him? Sasuke held both of his wrists with only one of his hands while the other was slowly strolling down, caressing his heated skin along the way. But he should be able to get from that grasp easily. They both possessed the same strength. So why he suddenly felt the need to surrender? Then those wicked fingers reached one small pink nipple and playfully brushed over it. Naruto gasped in response and a jolts of pleasure stroke through his flesh, making his retreating erection grow back to its previous size.

"Scaredy-cat." Sasuke teased him, knowing that it would drive Naruto over the edge.

"What? I'm not scared!" Naruto finally got his hands out of the Uchiha's grip and propped his torso on his elbows while Sasuke kneeled between his spread thighs. He watched as the black haired boy pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, just like he did with the blond's before.

"Prove it." It was an evil way to get Naruto to go all the way with him, but Sasuke had no other choice, it was just meant to be, he thought. From the moment Naruto had kissed him in that dark alley, Sasuke somehow knew what would happen tonight.

"Damn you, Sasuke!"

And just like he anticipated, the blond stopped wavering and began to hastily unbutton his pants, then squirmed higher on the huge bed and pulled them down, along with his underwear. "There! Happy?! So what'll be next?" He threw all his clothes away.

Sasuke measured him and stood up from the bed, taking away his own unneeded clothing. "Take off the socks, they're annoying."

"Jeez, you're just impossible to please, aren't you?" Naruto carried out the command with angry growl.

Victorious smirk was followed by a short sentence. "I'll let you know when I'm pleased." Then Sasuke reached for some tube and a pack of tissues from the drawer.

In the meantime Naruto unrolled the blanket and positioned himself comfortably in the head of the bed.

"You know, I've never really…" Naruto swallowed nervously.

"Calm down, dobe. I know what to do," Sasuke rolled his eyes and climbed up on the bed, once again kneeling between Naruto's spread legs. At least  _that_  he didn't have to tell him to do.

The blond lied down and closed his eyes, placing his palm over his sealed eyelids.  _Shit! I'm so not ready for this!_

"Just relax."

He heard Sasuke's voice trying to calm him and noted that his tone was for some reason unusually gentle. Naruto didn't mind and decided to trust his comrade, like he always did. He twitched when something slimy slipped between his lower cheeks and bit on his lip when he felt a pressure against the tight circle of muscles.

"What's that?" His own voice trebled. "Is it…"

Sasuke sighed. "That's my finger, moron." He uttered, mildly irritated.

"Right," Naruto breathed out and let his body relax, like Sasuke told him to do before. The finger pressured until it slowly slid inside.

It didn't feel… well, it was neither good nor bad. A little weird maybe, but Naruto was grateful that Sasuke took his time with softly pulling his digit in, out and then repeating the whole process and steeping his finger deeper with every other in. Naruto had a small suspicion that his best friend was looking for something by the way he tenderly explored Naruto's insides. But what he could possibly be…

"Fu-ck." That might be it. Naruto felt a weird jolt of pleasure somewhere in his lower abdomen, promptly traveling all the way into his hard length.

"Told you. It's fun." Sasuke hungrily licked his lips and added a little more lube on his other finger before slowly joining it to the first. Naruto twitched again and took away the hand from his eyes. He looked up at his friend, questioning.

"That was the second one." Sasuke informed him.

The blond nodded. "So, how many before…" still not finishing his sentences he let Sasuke anticipate the question.

"Three, usually."

"Okay. That's not…" and then Naruto had to suck on his teeth as the third finger was finally there.

Sasuke was careful to prepare his friend well enough, steeping the fingers inside and massaging the circle of muscles until it melted, just like Naruto under his skilled manipulation.

But eventually, he couldn't wait any longer. Pouring another dose of lube on his own member Sasuke stroked it a few times in order to bring it more to life and smear the moisture evenly around. He took the blond's hips and pulled them down, then lowered himself closer and with precise pressure started to dive into the tight entrance.

Naruto jerked when the head of Sasuke's shaft forced his butt-hole to open. "Dude! Stop! Your dick is huge!" He yelped.

"Thanks," Sasuke growled and couldn't stop a partly amused grin from appearing on his face. He closed his eyes with building pleasure. Taking his best friend home tonight was the best thing he could possibly do.

"Fuck off, that wasn't a… hmpf." That was it. He was inside. All of him. Naruto felt Sasuke's balls touch his butt, then he retreated a little and gradually returned back with a soft smack.

"Hey! That hurt," was the first reaction. Then a strange wave of bliss devoured Naruto's senses. He instinctively reached for his own cock lying hard on his stomach.

"Ahh, yes. Show me how you please yourself, Naruto," Sasuke moaned and rocked slowly.

It was difficult to keep his eyes open, with all that tightness squeezing his shaft, but the view of his blond friend touching himself was even more alluring. Propping his torso on both palms, Sasuke began to move quicker, yet still cautiously, with no intention to hurt his teammate. His rolls allowed Naruto's muscles to get used to the new strain. Although Sasuke's mind was greedy, his hips were gentle. He teased the sensitive spot hidden deep inside Naruto with long plunges and brought him more and more pleasure.

The rubbing of Naruto's hand grew impatient and Sasuke's Sharingan inadvertently activated, locking the image of the blond squirming and panting under him in his head for the rest of his life. The Uchiha never thought about seeing his rival like this. Somehow, Naruto appeared so vulnerable like this, with eyes closed and lips slightly parted, riding the waves of ecstasy Sasuke granted him.

Sasuke used his eyes to copy the movements of Naruto's hand, synchronizing his hips with the thirsty stroking, which eventually led him to thrust faster. Naruto responded with a hungry cry, dispatching a signal for Sasuke that he truly enjoyed their connection.

It was just too fast. They were both close.

And then Naruto, unable to control his climax under the tension of Sasuke's cock burying itself far into him over and over again, unexpectedly exploded. But it was no surprise for Sasuke and the view of his best friend going crazy from the orgasm sent a whole new wave of euphoria into his own body. Sasuke leaned forward and ignoring Naruto's startled yelp he grabbed his legs and bent them on the blond's chest. Forcing him into partial fetal position. Several hard thrusts were enough to send even Sasuke over the edge and he emptied himself inside.

Both of their bodies relaxed…

Without words Sasuke straightened and whilst still in, he used one tissue to dry Naruto's stomach which was sprayed with the blond's sperm, then took another one and placed it under his own retreating erection while he slowly moved out.

"Here, wipe your ass yourself," was Sasuke's first husky sentence in a while. He left the tissue between Naruto's lower cheeks and with a satisfied sigh rolled his body next to the blond.

"Well thank you  _very_  much!" Naruto frowned when a dose of his friend's cum leaked out. He grabbed a few more of those white miracles and cleaned his entrance of all the unwanted bodily fluids. Then just threw them away from the bed and with a few amazed blinks looked around the room. His gaze fell at the lean naked man, resting on the bed next to him. "Pfff, it looked bigger when I had it in," Naruto commented and cheerful grin decorated his face. "…And next time  _I_  will be the top."

Sasuke frowned. " _Next time_  I shove it into your mouth to make you shut up," he snapped, annoyed tone returning into his voice.

"You wouldn't!" Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"Ha, so there  _will_  be a next time!" Pleased with this closure Naruto comfortably squirmed on the cushy mattress. Then after a few beautiful seconds of silence he promptly sat up, holding his head in panic. "Oh fuck!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Your fan girls are going to kill me!" the look full of horror met the irritated onyx one.

"Moron."

"Jerk."

One set of insults was enough and Naruto lied back, spying the wooden ceiling. Then a hint of unease started to bother his mind.

Tomorrow.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked bashfully.

"Hn?"

"This… what this means, exactly?" His blue gaze drifted to the side and ended captured in the black depth of his best friend's eyes.

"What do you want it to mean?" No annoyance, no irritation, just a simple question.

"I dunno," Naruto shrugged.

And Sasuke just smirked in response. Then winced.

"What if I get drunk again?" The blond let his thoughts run free.

Sasuke sighed. "Then I'll have to take you home,  _again_." He would be stupid if he said that this didn't bother him as well, but he was too proud to admit it aloud.

"And then we're going to…" Naruto suggested.

"Probably." The Uchiha nodded.

"Hehe. That might actually make me an alcoholic." Happy grin found its way back on the blond's face and if he was to look at his friend now, he would see that even Sasuke had something very similar to an honest smile spreading across his lips.


End file.
